Love's Complications
by Starlight 532
Summary: The Trio are out to find the Horcroxes and defeat Voldemort while Ginny is off To Britain's Wizardry University. But with Harry and Ginny still having feelings for each other, things get a little tricky. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Bill's Wedding

Disclaimer: The wonderful and brilliant J.K Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, not me!

A/N: ok…this is my first fanfic! Whoot! I am very excited! Please read and review! I would really appreciate it:). Thanks!

Ginny Weasley, a bright and young witch of the age of 15, was rushing around inside her family's kitchen.

"Ginny dear, can you watch over the chocolate sauce, make sure that it's not bubbling while I make sure that all the food as been arranged properly? Knowing Fred and George, they most likely have tampered with it" said Ginny's Mum before she ran out of the backdoor in the kitchen to the backyard.

Ginny merely rolled her eyes before walking over to the chocolate sauce that was being prepared for strawberry dipping. Her Mum had been fussing over every single little thing these last few weeks; that she was starting to get on Ginny's nerves. But Ginny was glad though, that her Mum was so busy, it kept her mind off of more serious and darker thoughts that Ginny knew inflicted her Mum's mind so often. It was summer and it wasn't long ago that Ginny had been in school. Today was Ginny's brother's – Bill – wedding. The ceremony was over and now the reception was ongoing in The Weasley's backyard. As Ginny looked out of the small kitchen window in the backyard, she could see happy laughing faces, all having a good time – a time that was to be cherished for not many more happy moments would happen again for a long time.

"GINNY!"

Ginny shook her head as she watched her Mum stomp over to the over boiling pot of chocolate sauce.

"…Oh sorry Mum!" said Ginny

Her Mum shook her head as she pointed her wand at the pot.

"What is wrong with this!" Ginny's Mum said angrily as the pot kept spluttering over. "The sauce is going everywhere!"

A dawning expression soon flashed across Mrs Weasley's face as she screamed "FRED! GEORGE!"

Instantly, the pot of chocolate sauce stopped over boiling and within a few seconds, Fred and George calmly strode in the kitchen from the backyard.

"Yes, Mum?" said Fred with a look of boredom across his face as he sipped from a glass of champagne.

"Will you two stop acting like a bunch of two year olds! I have enough to deal with right now without you two trying to make everything a total catastrophe!" said Ginny's Mum, pointing her wand at the chocolate sauce that had been spilled.

"Mum, we have no clue what you are talking about!" said George with a look of innocence on his face "We were outside merely acting like responsible of age wizards"

"Ha, I find that one hard to believe" said Ginny noticing Fred's wand behind his back.

"Stop it!" said Mrs Wealsey shooting looks at all three of her children. "Don't start you three, I don't want you lot to give a bad impression to our guests..."

"Well what else did you expect to get after Fred and George was born?" said Ginny with a smirk on her face.

"That's it! All of ye, out! Get out!" said Mrs Weasley pushing the three of them out of the backdoor.

Ginny stuck her tongue at the twins, getting a mutual reaction from them.

"Ginny!" someone called over to her.

Ginny turned her head and watched Hermione running over to her, she was wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was set in a half up and half down style, she looked truly beautiful. Ginny on the other hand, was wearing a deep red dress with her hair put up with pieces of hair falling down.

"Hermione" said Ginny, smiling, hugging her best friend.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you much today; you made a beautiful bridesmaid though! You look so gorgeous" said Hermione smiling.

"You look gorgeous yourself" said Ginny "I finally got out of helping Mum in the kitchen…made a few comments about Fred and George and here I am!"

"Does she need anymore help?" asked Hermione with a look of horror on her face. "Maybe I should…"

"No Hermione" said Ginny, walking up the lawn (which was lit all over with lanterns) with her. "Mum is just about finished with everything now; she was just making some 'after dinner' food – in case anyone is still hungry…"

"Hungry? From that huge meal we just ate?" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know exactly" said Ginny "But you know Mum…"

"Look there's Ron and Harry!" said Hermione, waving over to them.

Ginny felt her stomach drop; she was trying to avoid Harry all day. They had only broken off a few weeks back and things were still fresh in her mind.

There Ron and Harry were, sitting over by a huge willow tree, talking about what Ginny could catch, qudditch. Both of them were wearing tuxedos. Ginny tried not to stare at Harry; he looked so gorgeous in a tuxedo with the wind breezing through his hair.

Ginny walked slowly behind Hermione, until they reached the tree and both sat down in the grass.

"I still don't understand why you two have such a keen interest in qudditch…I don't understand the whole purpose of it…" said Hermione, shaking her head.

"Mione' I don't understand how you can't understand how amazing Qudditch is. It's just one of those things that you instantly fall in love with" said Ron.

"What are the other kinds of things?" asked Hermione, cocking her head to the side.

"Uhh…you know…you...and like your love for…like homework!" said Ron, blushing a slight tint of red, trying to cover up what had just slipped from his mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes and while doing so, caught Harry's eyes staring at her. She quickly looked away, she couldn't believe how closed up she had become towards Harry since they had broken up.

"Yeah well I suppose so" said Hermione, with a slight smile on her face "But you know, education is much more important than Qudditch. It can get you a highly acknowledged career in life."

"So can Qudditch! Some of the best Qudditch players make the most money in all of wizardry world! That is a highly acknowledged career!" said Ron.

"Look! Bill and Fleur are about to dance their first dance as husband and wife!" said Hermione, pointing over to where a crowd of people were surrounding an enclosed area were Bill was bringing Fleur out to. "Come on let's go watch"

Ginny walked up the long yard of grass with Hermione, Harry and Ron to where everyone else was located to.

Once they got close enough to watch Fleur and Bill dance to a classic wizardry love song, Ginny noticed that they were dancing on marble flooring. A huge marble floor had been set out on the grass (magically done of course) and above it were little sparkling lights which looked like little stars.

After the song, people started to enter the dance floor to dance to a catchier tune. Ginny danced with Hermione, she was trying to avoid Harry at all costs. After an hour, Ginny felt she was doing a pretty good job at avoiding Harry. Currently she was dancing with Bill and felt happy. He was her favourite brother and she was glad to see him so peaceful and joyous. He deserved all the happiness in the world. Soon enough however, the song had ended and Ginny wanting a break, rushed off the dance floor to a punch table.

Ginny got herself a cup of punch and sat down on a nearby chair and watched people dance – Tonks and Lupin, her Mum and Bill, and many other people who she wasn't so familiar with. In the far back, Ginny could even make out Hermione and Ron dancing together. Ginny sniggered, they always tried to downplay their relationship and even to this day wouldn't admit the strong feelings they so obviously felt towards each other.

Ginny felt someone next to her and turned her head to find Harry at the punch table pouring himself a cup.

Ginny bit her lip, should she say something to him? When would be the last time she would see him? He had told her when he was breaking off with her that he wanted to find Voldemort…and somehow she doubted that meant that he would be returning to Hogwarts – considering that earlier she discovered when she went in Ron's room to make sure he was ready for the wedding, Harry's things all packed away.

"Hi" said a deep and steady voice that stirred her away from her thoughts.

"Harry…" said Ginny "Hi"

"Nice wedding" said Harry, sipping from his cup of punch.

"Yes…really nice…" said Ginny, lost for words.

Soon, an awkward silence approached them as they both watched people dancing on the floor ahead of them.

But before Ginny knew what she was saying, she spitted out "Harry, where are you leaving to?"

It was a few moments before Harry answered her. "Gin, what gives you the impression that I'm going away?"

"Because I went up to Ron's bedroom earlier to make sure that he was ready for the wedding and I seen your things all packed away." said Ginny.

"Ginny I told you before, I have to find Voldemort" said Harry.

"Harry, there is something you're not telling me" said Ginny "I can tell, I know you like a book (A/N: pardon the pun!)"

"Ginny…" said Harry "Look it doesn't matter now...can you excuse me for a moment?"

He then got up and walked away towards the house, much like he did on the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

Ginny felt the sadness rising up through her, which she hadn't felt until this point. She knew that this was probably going to be her last time to talk to Harry before he went off doing whatever noble heroic thing he was about to do.

After a few moments of sitting still, she forced herself to get up from her seat and let her feet take her into the Weasley house; she was going to finish this once and for all.

Ginny walked through the quiet house, opposite to what it was like outside in the backyard. She walked up the stairs till she reached Ron's bedroom door. Without even bothering to knock, she slowly opened the door and slipped into the darkness of the room.

There sitting on the corner of a bed opposite from Ron's, was Harry with his wand pointed towards Ginny.

"It's only me" said Ginny

Harry slowly lowered his wand before stowing it back into his pants pocket.

"Harry…" said Ginny "I deserve to know what's going on"

"Ginny, it doesn't matter, it don't concern you, only me" said Harry avoiding her gaze. "I told you we can't be together"

"Harry I know that, but I can still be a friend can't I? Why can't I be a friend like Hermione? You don't seem to have a problem with her being around you" said Ginny.

"Ginny, I can't tell you where I am going. I don't even know where I am going really. But I can't tell you anything, for your safety and for everyone else's." said Harry, ignoring the initial question.

"One day will you?" said Ginny

"One day you will understand it all" said Harry.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

"…No" said Harry

"Does Ron and Hermione know any of this?" asked Ginny, becoming hurt knowing her suspicions were coming true.

"Gin...they are coming with me" said Harry

"And I can't!" said Ginny losing part of her exterior calmness.

"It was Dumbledore wishes; I can't explain any of the details concerning this, I'm sorry" said Harry.

Ginny sat on the bed and stared at Harry's face. She knew deep down that she had to let him do what he was meant to do, but at the same time, it was hard for her, knowing she cared for him so much.

"I will always care for you Harry" said Ginny "I know you don't want us to be together, but I want you to know that before you go away"

Harry gave Ginny a small smile and said "I'll always care for you too Ginny"

And before Ginny knew what was happening, Harry had wrapped her in a hug. She held onto him, never wanting to let him go. She could feel the breeze coming in from the opened window and wished that she could stay here in his safe, warm arms forever.

"Thanks Gin" said Harry

"For what?" said Ginny, trying not to cry.

"For being there for me" said Harry as he rubbed his hand up her back.

Ginny could hear Ron laughing and talking to what sounded like Hermione from downstairs, their voices becoming closer by the moment.

"I should go now Harry" said Ginny

"Yeah you should" said Harry, letting go of her.

"Bye" said Ginny, kissing his cheek.

"Bye" said Harry "Take care of yourself"

"I'm not the one who you should be worried about" said Ginny, giving him a small smile before slipping out of the darkness of the room.

A/N: ok, liked it? Didn't like it? I would like feedback on how you find the story, it would be very much appreciated! So PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Horcroxes and Applying For University

Disclaimer: The wonderful and brilliant J.K Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, not me!

A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter of the story! PLEASE read and review! I would REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it: D, merci beaucoup!!!

A ray of sun had streamed across Ginny Weasley's bed, waking her from a restless night sleep. Opening her eyes, she looked across at the window to the right of her bed and noticed the darkened sky that was now beginning to lighten with the rising of the sun.

It was around 5:45 she guessed, too early to get up. As she looked to the left of her room, she noticed that Hermione's bed was empty.

'Weird' Ginny thought to herself, but merely shrugged her shoulders and laid back down to try to go back to sleep.

But as Ginny closed her eyes, she heard whispered voices above her in Ron's room. Ginny's curiosity got the better of her, and before she knew it, she was tip-toeing upstairs till she got in front of her brother's door and pressed her ear against it. By the sounds of it, Hermione, Ron and Harry were in a deep discussion.

"…these are the places I have marked out for us to search for the horcroxes" said Harry.

"All of these places mate?" said Ron in a voice of surprise "How are we going to manage to search all of these places?"

"We're going to have to try our best Ron" said Hermione "We are going to have to move fast and not linger in a place at a time, I don't doubt that Voldermort is going to have supporters to try to find and follow us and even set us in a trap for Voldermort to find us."

"Exactly Hermione" said Harry "We really should be going soon…the sun is rising, we need to get out of here before anyone notices"

"We can't even say goodbye?" said Ron

"No, they'll ask questions, I've left a note here to explain why we have left, once they read it though, it'll burn up, so that it won't get into the wrong hands afterwards" said Harry. "Plus if we give them too many details and if somehow Voldermort or one of his followers tried to read their minds, they could find out what we're doing and our whole plan could be ruined."

Ginny bit her lip, whatever they were planning, sounded very serious.

"Is everyone packed?" Harry then said, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" said Hermione "I think we have practically everything that we are going to need"

"Good" said Harry "Well I think its time that we set off"

Ginny quickly moved away from the door, and not wanting to be caught, rushed into an old towel cupboard next door. She left a creak of the door open however and watched as the trio emerged from Ron's door, walked across the landing and down the stairs. Soon she heard the back door of the house, open and close and the house was silent again.

Ginny pushed the cupboard door opened and walked out, a feeling of sadness rushing over her. Everything happened so quickly and she never had a chance to say a proper goodbye to any of them. When was Ginny going to be able to see them again? A small voice in the back of her mind whispered 'maybe never', but she shook her head of those evil thoughts and tried to think of the positive side of their departure - they were going out to find Voldemort. Something she knew Harry had to do all along, and destroy him once and for all.

Harry, Ginny smiled weakly, the look on his face when he was coming out of Ron's room was a look of strength and eagerness. She loved that about him, his confidence and bravery, always ready to save the day. Deep down, Ginny knew that she would only hope that when Harry had fought Voldemort, he'd come back to her and they'd continue what they had left off from.

But what were these horcroxes that they were searching for? Ginny furrowed her brow, never recalling hearing such a name before. Maybe it was a special group of wizards that could help them fight Voldemort or tell Harry what powerful spell could be used against Voldemort to destroy him, whatever it was, it sounded pretty important that they find them.

Ginny sighed and moved downstairs and into her room, to go back to sleep. She just never wanted to be up because when her parents ended up discovering that Harry, Ron and Hermione were now gone off to find Voldemort, Ginny didn't want to make it seem like she was involved with it.

A startling shriek filled the dense air and shook Ginny awake. She looked around, frightened in her bed.

'What is going on?' thought Ginny, jumping out of bed.

"Arthur!!!!" cried Mrs. Weasley from what sounded like to Ginny, a floor above.

Ginny froze in her spot, just as she was about to open her door. Everything from this morning flooded back to her. She knew that her Mum just founded Harry's note…

"Molly dear what's wrong?!" said Ginny's Dad as he rushed up the stairs.

Ginny crept out of her room and stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to catch pieces of their conversation.

"Arthur…Harry, Hermione and Ron aren't here! They've left! They're gone! Oh my god, out in the world all alone…by themselves! Arthur, we got to find them! It's not safe to be out there!" exclaimed Ginny's Mum.

"Molly calm down…what are you talking about? What do you mean they're gone?" asked Mr. Weasley, trying to keep calmness in his voice.

"Read this, it's a note from Harry" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"….well then" said Mr. Weasley after a few moments of silence.

"Well then?!?!" cried Mrs. Weasley "Is that all you've got to say?! Arthur! Our son is out there! And Harry and Hermione! They're going to get hurt! We don't even know where they are!"

"Molly, they're going after Voldemort" said Mr. Weasley, in a cold yet steady voice.

"WHAT!?" said Mrs. Weasley "ARTHUR! That's it! I'm going to look for them…"

Ginny heard her mother walk a few paces, but soon stopped.

"No Molly" said Mr. Weasley "Harry needs to do this"

"But what about Hermione and Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"You know what they're like Molly, they are always there to help out Harry. They are going to stick with him through the thick and thin of it all, and there is nothing we can do about it." said Mr. Weasley.

"But it's not safe out there!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, they are no more safer out there than they are here, even with all the ancient magic and charms that is casted on this house." said Mr. Weasley "We're all just waiting now…I say it won't be long before the Ministry issues out a warning to people to be packed at all times, just in case they are going to have to end up fleeing for their lives. Molly this is getting bad, very bad. I don't know what is going to happen."

Ginny heard her mother take in a deep sharp breath before saying "Arthur, I'm scared"

Ginny, hearing enough of the conversation then turned on her heel and walked away back to her room.

As Ginny entered her room, she came to the realization – she knew she was going to have to help in some way, shape or form – she couldn't sit around and wait like her father said, it wasn't like her. She had to do something, something that would help people. Everyday, more and more witches and wizards were being killed and her father told her that many muggles have been reporting many deaths occurring with no significance evidence of why.

This year, Hogwarts has been shut down but there are many wizardry universities still accepting students from year 5-7 (even though the years 5 and 6's were unable to graduate properly). Ginny always wanted to be a mediwitch, but now it seemed that this was something that was going to be more of a need for.

This reason is why, at this moment, young Ginny Weasley was sitting at her desk, filling out her application for the well known wizardry university – Britain's Wizardry University. If she couldn't go out with the trio or be part of the Order, then she was going to help in her own small way.

"Here you are Errol" said Ginny, tying the small application around the owl's leg. "Bring this is to Britain's Wizardry University."

And with that, Ginny watched as the owl flew out of her window and across the treetops, till it was out of sight.

The next couple of weeks in the Weasley house hung the air of heaviness. Mrs. Weasley although was particularly quiet, would tend to be very clumsy; knocking things over and adding odd ingredients that the recipes don't ask for out of distraction, while Mr. Weasley was rarely seen – being quite busy with emergencies at work and when he wasn't at work, he was at the Order dealing with 'top secret' objectives. It was hard for Ginny to believe that the old Burrow was once a lively place, a place where Ginny had once wished for peace and quiet for two seconds without her brothers bugging her, now Ginny wished the complete opposite.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her scrambled eggs and sipping her pumpkin juice while reading 'Teen Witch' as her mother cleaned up a few dishes when, there was a light tapping on the kitchen window.

Mrs. Weasley instantly turned towards the window with her wand pointed at it until realizing it was only Errol. Ginny's mouth dropped and eyes widened, she never got around to telling her parents about applying to university to become a mediwitch.

"What in merlin's name is Errol doing outside?" asked Ginny's mother as she opened the kitchen window and watched as Errol flew through it and landed on the kitchen table, staring intently at Ginny.

"Uhh…" said Ginny, ignoring Errol pecking her arm.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what are you up to?" asked her Mother slyly.

"Well I was going to tell you…."

"Tell me what?!" pursued Mrs. Weasley.

"Well see I sort of sent an application…" but Ginny stopped speaking for Errol had bitten her finger fairly hard "Ow!!!! Errol what do you want?"

It was then that Ginny noticed Errol was sticking his leg out, which contained a fancy royal purple colour envelope attached to it.

"Oh my god, they replied" said Ginny nervously taking the envelope from Errol's leg and allowing him to fly away upstairs to his cage.

"Who replied? What is going on?" asked Ginny's mother "Where have you applied to?"

"Britain's Wizardry University" replied Ginny in a small voice.

"Britain's Wizardry…but Ginny, your only 15…."

"I'm turning 16 Mum" said Ginny "and the university is willing to take students from between the grade of 5-7"

"Wait you applied to…what did you apply for?" asked Ginny's Mum with a state of shock on her aged face.

"Mediwitch School" said Ginny "And here in this envelope is they're reply on whether or not I'm accepted"

"But Ginny! You never told your father or me any of this!!! You can't just leave, it's not safe! They closed down Hogwarts and that's one of the safest places in the whole wizardry world! If you're not safe there, how are you going to be safe there?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"What is all this commotion about?" asked Mr. Weasley as he entered the room, his hair dishelleved and his eyes dark with circles. "I just got back from the ministry after dealing with a horrible case of a whole mall of muggles being turned into boiling tea kettles and I would like to have some peace and quiet so I can catch a few hours sleep."

"Arthur, your daughter here has applied to go to Britain's Wizardry University!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" asked Arthur

"Yes! She expects she can just run off out in the world in a time like this!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"What did you apply for?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Mediwitch School" said Ginny

"Well did you get accepted?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened the letter they sent me yet"

"Well open it" said Mr. Weasley.

Ginny cautiously opened the envelope, her hands shaking in not knowing whether she was going to be accepted or not and what her father would say if she was.

Ginny scanned over the letter and within the first few sentences read:

_Congratulations,_

_You have been accepted to Mediwitch School in Britain's Wizardry University_

Ginny's jaw dropped and she read the line over and over again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her before she said "Yes…I got accepted"

"Well then" said Mr. Weasley, a wide smile crossing his face "This certainly deserves a celebration!"

"But Arthur…! Ginny's too young to be going away!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly dear, Ginny is mature beyond her years and we were going to have to let her move out from the nest sooner or later" said Mr. Weasley

"Yes I know that but it's not safe for her to be choosing to move out when Voldemort and his followers are out running around!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, no one is safe anywhere anymore, but we can't stop living our lives" said Mr. Weasley sharply before turning towards Ginny, a gentle smile appearing on his face and waving his wand created a cake with the words 'Congratulations!' written across the top.

A/N: there you go! I know its been awhile since I last updated but I was having difficulties on what to write in my second chapter until a brilliant idea came to me – send Ginny to university (but don't worry, this is all connected to the whole trio and Voldemort thing ;)). Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I won't post till I get at least 1 review .


	3. Train Ride To University

Disclaimer: The wonderful and brilliant J.K Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, not me!

A/N: Here is the next installment of this story, if you read it please review it, thanks!!!

As much as time went slow for Ginny during that summer, as the end of it started to approach, Ginny found it happening much quicker than she had wished for. For, on September 1st, much like it was going to Hogwarts; Ginny was going to set off for Britain Wizardry University.

"Well this is it Ginny dear" said Mrs. Weasley, wiping her tears away from her eyes as they stood at where platform 5 ¾ was located at in the train station.

For you see, each platform at King's Cross train station had a ¾ entrance to a train which would take wizardry folks to certain locations in the wizardry world. Platform 5 ¾ was the entrance to the train which Ginny was to board to take her to Britain's Wizardry University.

"It's ok Mum" said Ginny, attempting to be comforting but not quite sure on how to be considering the wizardry world's circumstances.

"Well make sure you write home as soon as you get there to let us know you're ok but be careful of what you say in your letters." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Yes mum" said Ginny

"And I think I packed enough food for your trip but I could add another sandwich and…."

But Ginny pulled her mother into a tight hug before Mrs. Weasley could say anything more and kissed her on the cheek before turning to her father.

"Yes well take care of yourself Ginny. I know you are a strong witch and you can achieve anything you want to. And make sure you keep safe, because you never know what could happen during this time. I will miss you Ginny" said Ginny's father before pulling Ginny in for a hug "And I love you and I'm here for you if you need anything."

Ginny held onto her father, knowing that she wasn't sure of when she was going to see either of her parents again.

After a few long moments though, Ginny finally did pull away, forcing a smile on her face for her parents, not allowing the tears building up in her eyes to roll down her face.

"I better be off then" said Ginny "Don't worry Mum, I'll write and I'll watch my back Dad at all times."

And with one last hug with each of her parents, Ginny turned away from them and boarded the train as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

"Ginny!!!" said a loud voice behind Ginny.

Ginny quickly wiped away the stray tear before turning around to discover a more mature yet still slightly awkward looking Neville waving at her.

"Neville!" said Ginny walking up to Neville before giving him a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to Britain's Wizardry University!" said Neville giving Ginny a smile.

"I never knew you were going either" said Ginny "What have you applied for?"

"Oh, I'm going to study Herbology, hopefully get a masters in it! You know there are so many magical plants they haven't been discovered or researched yet. Any of those could be a vital component in curing a disease or used in defense or…."

"Neville maybe we should find a place to sit down before all the compartments get filled up, then we discuss this plant stuff." said Ginny, trying to find an excuse to save her from one of Neville's infamous rants of herbology.

"Actually I already have a compartment; I just happened to see you enter the train so I came out to greet you. You can come and sit with me though, this way." said Neville before leading her down the aisle of the train.

About halfway down the train, Neville stopped and opened a compartment door to their right.

Ginny followed Neville inside the compartment to discover two other boys sitting inside talking.

"Evan and Will, this is my friend Ginny" said Neville "Ginny these are my cousins"

"Hello" said Will and Evan

"Hi" said Ginny smiling at them.

Will had dark hair and eyes and had a heavy built but looked to be in good shape. He had sharp features to him but they seemed to smooth over when he smiled.

Evan also had dark hair but his eyes were a crystal blue and he had a smaller built than Will. Evan's features were also much softer and handsome than Will.

Ginny sat down next to Neville across from Will and Evan.

"Will and Evan here are brothers" explained Neville "Will is 20 and Evan is 18."

"Oh I see" said Ginny "So what are you two studying here?"

"I'm studying to become a mediwizard" said Evan, giving Ginny a wide smile.

"Oh really? I'm going to study to become a mediwitch" said Ginny

"Maybe we'll be able to have classes together" said Evan smiling "Will here is studying to become an Auror, this is his third year training, he'll soon graduate."

"An auror?" said Ginny, quickly being reminded by Harry "Wow that's impressive"

"Well the wizardry world doesn't have enough aurors, especially during this time" said Will inexpressively.

"Yeah…" said Ginny, lost for words at Will's coldness.

At that moment, the compartment door opened and soon a familiar girl appeared, Lavender Brown alongside with Luna Lovegood.

"Sorry but there weren't many compartments left and I seen you guys in here…" said Lavender looking slightly embarrassed to be seen with Luna.

"Its ok" said Ginny "Come sit"

Luna sat next to Neville and Lavender and Ginny soon noticed the redness appearing on Neville's cheeks – it was a well known fact that Neville had a secret crush on Luna.

"So how's Harry, Ginny?" asked Lavender, batting her eyelashes, wanting to know the latest gossip.

"We've broken up" said Ginny quietly, noticing Evan look up at her unexpectedly.

"Harry Potter?" asked Evan looking puzzled.

Ginny nodded softly, not wanting to get involved in this conversation.

"Neville told me how he was friends with Harry Potter…" said Evan

Ginny noticed Will glance at her but when she turned to look back at him, he had just as quickly turned away.

"Why?" asked Lavender

"Erm…it just didn't work out' said Ginny, turning away to look out the compartment window.

As she glanced out of the window, she noticed the grayed sky and the rolling hills run past the train. Sitting here, Ginny was reminded of how it felt like she was going back to Hogwarts once again. Ginny closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window, reopening them to hope to see the trio sitting there with her as they always did and Harry looking up at her with his bright green eyes. But instead, when Ginny opened her eyes, she only found Evan checking his watch, Will reading a newspaper, Neville attempting to make conversation with Luna and Lavender reading a tabloid – this just wasn't Hogwarts anymore.

A/N: I know that chapter was sort of depressing and sad and everything but it is a hard time right now so that should be expected. But don't worry things will get better! Pleasssssseeeeeeeeee REVIEW!!! I cannot stress that enough! Your reviews encourage me to continue writing so the more reviews I get the faster these chapters get posted! Thanks so much:D hugs for everyone. (I'm working on the next chapter right now ;)).


	4. A Mysterious Attack

Disclaimer: The wonderful and brilliant J.K Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, not me!

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter, enjoy! (And Don't Forget To Review:D).

Ginny sat on her bed trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say for her essay that was due tomorrow.

Ginny had only been at Britain's Wizardry University for a week and already she felt the struggle to keep up with all the workload. She was staying in a residence house with three other girls besides herself – Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and Susan Bones.

Ginny discovered that there were a lot of former Hogwarts students now attending Britain's Wizardry University. This to Ginny was a good sign, showing that many students weren't afraid of going on with their lives during this dark time.

Ginny was just finishing off a line to a paragraph of her essay when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" said Ginny scanning her essay over.

"Hi…" said Lavender's voice

"Hi Lavender" said Ginny, continuing to edit her essay.

"The girls and I are going out to scoop out some cuties, want to come and join?" asked Lavender

"Uh, I think I'll pass on that Lavender" said Ginny, scratching out a line on her parchment "I am falling behind with my work…"

"But Ginny you haven't stopped doing homework, how can you be falling behind?" questioned Lavender.

"I don't know, becoming a mediwitch isn't easy and it has a really heavy course load, maybe another time Lavender" said Ginny, realizing how much she was being to sound like Hermione – but it was true, no matter how much work she'd do, it seemed that she was still behind.

"I know what is going on" said Lavender, patting Ginny on the back

"What…?"

"Your heartbroken over Harry" said Lavender "Completely understandable, I mean yes he's good looking and has a lot of fame which is very attractable in a boyfriend, I mean I would love to go out with someone who was always in the media – get constant attention and everything! But Ginny, Harry I think has too many issues going on. Although, maybe if you just talked about how you're feeling, you would feel better…."

Ginny could see behind Lavender's eager face and knew too well that Lavender wasn't looking to be Ginny's therapist, she was looking to get the latest gossip from Ginny about her and Harry's breakup.

"Lavender this has nothing to do with Harry!" said Ginny, losing her patience "I'm just trying to do my homework!"

Ginny then out of frustration, stormed out of the room and out of their residence house with her essay, quill and ink to the library that was connected to the university within 5 minutes away.

Ginny entered the very old building and upon entering inside, was greeted upon by antique furnishings with shelves and shelves and shelves of books. Ginny never seen so many books in one place before and knew instantly that Hermione would be gleaming in delight at the sight if she was there.

Ginny walked on through the shelves to the very back corner of the library, where there was a small table with an antique lamp on it next to a window.

This was the spot Ginny always went to when she came to the library, either to find research on a topic or in this case, to get some peace and quiet to work on her essay.

Ginny settled down into a chair next to the table and began reading through her essay, but she became easily distracted as she noticed a red felephone booth or whatever those muggles called them.

It was similar to the one which was the entrance to the ministry magic, but of course, it wasn't the actual entrance. Britain's Wizardry University was close by a muggle town and Ginny couldn't help but be recalled upon seeing the felephone booth of the time in her fourth year when, she, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all went to the ministry of magic because they thought that there were going to save Sirius…

Ginny winced at the thought; it was all too dark and sad for her. But at the same time, that year was the year when she started to become close with Harry…

"Ginny" said a voice which disturbed her thoughts.

Ginny pulled away from the window to face a tall young man smiling at her, it was Evan.

"Oh hi Evan" said Ginny smiling

"Hi, I was just going to drop off some books when I noticed you were here" said Evan

"Yeah" said Ginny "I'm working on the essay we got assigned today. It's taking up a lot of my time, its harder than I thought…I just don't understand some of the chemical components to poisonous magical plants in relation to magic"

"Oh" said Evan "Actually I found a book here that might help with that…"

Evan then laid down his stack of books, looking through them when Ginny noticed among the stack a muggle newspaper with today's date which read partially "A Mysterious Attac…"

Ginny was unable to read the rest of the newspaper as it was covered up by the stack of books.

"Evan can I see this?" asked Ginny as she took the newspaper from the stack.

"What…oh uh, that's my brother's, he wanted me to return some books of his too and I guess he accidentally left it amongst the books…" said Evan

Ginny opened the newspaper and was shocked to recognize a picture of two houses from Grimmauld Place in London – numbers 11 and 13.

Ginny after viewing the picture for a couple of moments out of shock, read the article:

A MYSTERIOUS ATTACK

By: Jacky Bore

_Last night two families were mysteriously attacked in their homes, in London. The two houses numbers 11 and 13, on Grimmauld Place, were reported to police as being broken into and upon police arrival, occupants of both the homes were found dead with no evidence to prove why._

Police were surprised when they were called from neighbors who lived across the street on Grimmauld Place from the two houses as the reported that they heard shrieks and flashes of green light coming from both houses.

When the police entered both houses, they found bodies of both families in each of their houses to be dead on the floor with no obvious evidence of what the mysterious reason of their death was.

Police have done full searches of both houses and have reported in saying that at this time, they have found no evidence of any break ins and are waiting for an autopsy to be completed on the family members.

"I was getting myself a drop of tea" said 70-year-old Mr. Kimball, an eye-witness, who was the one who called police "When out from me kitchen window I heard sharp shrieks coming from house number 11. I didn't know what was going on, and next thing I knew I seen green flashes coming from the house. I knew something wasn't right so that's when I called the police and reported what had happened. And shortly after I called police, the similar thing occurred in house 13. I was getting afraid by this point, cause I couldn't understand why it happened in the next house and I thought to myself that it was going to continue to happen down the rest of the houses, but it never."

Police are trying to piece together as well how these two cases are connected.

Grimmauld Place was built up by the city district many years ago, but upon being built, the district accidentally numbered the houses wrong and missed number "12". But the district never bothered to fix the number and so it became a joke among the residents of Grimmauld Place…

Ginny had read enough of the article and put it down. She felt sick to her stomach because she knew that somehow, Voldemort knew of 12 Grimmauld Place – the place that was the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Ginny knew that it was obvious that Snape told Voldemort but she couldn't understand why Voldemort's followers would try to get in 12 Grimmauld Place if Snape knew that they were unable to get in without consent of the secret keeper. Dumbledore was secret keeper of 12 Grimmauld Place but now that he had passed on, it was assumed that Harry would be its secret keeper. Another thing that Ginny was unable to understand was why would they attack 12 Grimmuald's neighboring houses if they had nothing to do with the access into the house?

Ginny was confused, none of this made sense to her. She felt sickened as well at the thought that Voldemort was trying to get access to the Order, its members, her family…

"Ginny are you ok?" asked Evan, looking concerned.

"What!? Oh…sorry I was just thinking…"said Ginny "here's your newspaper back"

"Thanks" said Evan, taking it back and glancing down at the article that Ginny was reading. "A Mysterious Muggle Attack, I'm sure indeed. I think we all know who was behind this."

"Yeah, Voldemort" said Ginny bluntly.

"It's too bad, did you know any of these folks who were hurt?" asked Evan.

"No, it's just sad to see things like this happening." said Ginny "It's still hard to believe that he's back and doing these things"

"That's why he needs to be stopped" said Evan, sitting down next to Ginny "And there are a lot of people working to try and stop him."

"Yeah, there are a lot of people trying to…" said Ginny thinking of Harry.

"Ginny maybe you need a break from this, plus this book here which I found should save you hours from trying to do that essay. Why don't we go out and get an ice cream in that muggle town over there after I drop off these books?" asked Evan getting up off his chair and offering Ginny a hand.

"Sure" said Ginny smiling, taking his hand.

"Great" said Evan and lead her out of the library after he dropped off the books.

The air had the smell of the last days of summer and Ginny smiled as the sun shined on her face as they walked to the neighboring town.

All around them were people walking down the street, looking into store windows at clothes and merchandise that they wished they had. Children were chasing after each other and all Ginny could here was the sound of laughter and happy chatter around her. It was like two complete worlds, for this world didn't know of the dangers which lay ahead.

"There it is" said Evan pointing to a 50's style ice cream parlor. "Come on now"

Ginny walked into the parlor after him and took in the interior look. The parlor was mostly white with an extremely hospital-cleanness look to it. There were tables scattered everywhere full of customers however ahead of them was a long white bar with stools on the outside of it while behind it was a jolly looking man, wiping down the bar as he chatted to a customer sitting on one of the stools.

"What do you want?" asked Evan

"Um…a banana spilt sounds nice" said Ginny

"Ok, I'll have one too. Why don't you go get ourselves a seat while I order?" asked Evan

"Oh but I should pay…"

"Nah" said Evan "Don't worry about it, I got it"

"Well ok then, but don't worry, I'll pay it back to you sometime in the future" said Ginny laughing before sitting down to the closest table.

Evan soon came back carrying two banana splits and gave Ginny hers before sitting down on the other side of the table.

"This is really nice" said Ginny

"Yes, well you more than deserved it. You really need to give yourself a break every now and then from your studies you know." said Evan after he ate some ice cream.

Ginny smiled and they continued to talk before deciding to return to their Residence houses after they finished eating their ice cream. However, as they approached the residence houses, Will came running up to Evan.

"Evan, where have you been?" asked Will looking furious.

"I was out with Ginny…" said Evan "We were only out for some ice cream…"

"Evan how many times have I told you that it's not safe to be going out by yourself where there aren't many wizards around?" asked Will "We'll talk about this later but don't do it again."

Will then marched off, leaving Ginny and Evan.

"Come on Ginny, I'll bring you back to your house" said Evan

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" asked Ginny as they continued walking

"Ginny, my brother is training as an auror so he considers these things huge chances. I guess its part of their job. Plus I wasn't really thinking, I mean I really shouldn't be out there where there are no wizards around its just I thought it would be nice…" said Evan before stopping "Anyway uh I think this is your house right?"

"Yes. Evan I know what you mean but don't let your brother rule your life – trust me I know what it's like having an older brother, I have 6 haha. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class" said Ginny

"I guess so" said Evan, blushing.

"Bye and thanks for everything" said Ginny before giving him a hug and walking into her housing.

A/N: Ok slightly longer chapter and slightly more interesting? Haha…anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! You don't understand how happy it makes me when I see that someone has left me a comment on my story, it makes my day! Haha, anyway thanks, bye!!!


End file.
